A Victorian Reprise
by kimbee73
Summary: Amy looks back at her night hosting a Victorian Christmas. A one-shot for the Holiday Challenge on Fan Forums. This is Shamy but the others are in it as well.


**A/N: Okay so this little one shot sort of came to me as I was rewatching The Clean Room Infiltration for like the 100th time. So anyway this is a second submission to the Holiday Challenge on Fan Forums. I followed the rules perfectly this time. And don't worry, chapter 6 of A Christmas to Remember will be finished by Thursday. I hope. Anyway for those who don't know here are the rules:**  
><strong>5000 words or less. You will not get coal in your stocking if you go a little over. Better yet, write 2 stories. <strong>

** You need to incorporate 5 of the 8 words below in your story: **

** snow,**** feast,**** jolly,**** mistletoe,**** gravity,**** passion,**** slippery,**** hilarious**

**I have bolded all the required words. Enjoy! Reviews are welcome and encouraged. Italics are mostly from the episode itself. I used the exact dialogue and then added some thoughts.**

**I don't own it...nope not any of it.**

Amy was tired. She had gotten up early that morning in order to put together the perfect Victorian **feast**. It had taken her most of the day to prepare. She wanted it to be perfect and it had been. Everything from the goose to the figgy pudding was fantastic. The games left a bit to be desired and she knew her friends were just humoring her but they played none the less.

As she finished the last of the dishes, she thought back to the night's events. The guys had told a **hilarious** story about Howard having to give a pigeon mouth to mouth after he shot it with a fire extinguisher. It had been a Hanukkah miracle that the bird lived. Sheldon said he would have just thrown it outside. That didn't surprise anyone since he had such a phobia of birds. Raj had complimented her pudding and everyone seemed to love the food. Then came the best part of the night when Sheldon wanted to exchange gifts.

_ "Uh, what do you say we exchange gifts?" Sheldon has said as they were clearing the table._

_ "Oh Sheldon we didn't bring any." Penny said to him._

_ "I thought you hate giving gifts." Leonard said to him._

_ "Yeah I do. Which is why I got Amy this" Sheldon commented as he looked at Amy and pulled a bag out from under the table._

_ "You got me something?" Amy asked shocked. She took the bag from him._

_ "Oh, not just something, no. It's from the heart, it's holiday themed, and I swallowed the gift receipt so you cannot return it."_

_ She reached into the bag and pulled out a picture frame that contained a picture of Sheldon with Santa. She smiled as she looked at it._

_ "Look at you on Santa's lap. That's so sweet." She said smiling._

_ "Of course it is. It's the perfect gift. How are you feeling right now?" He asked. "Guilty? Sad? Wishing you were Jewish?"_

_ "No I love it." She answered._

_ "Oh really?" He asked. "How about now?" He pushed a button on the frame._

_ The frame played a Christmas song and then came Sheldon's voice._

_ "Happy holidays to my dear Amy. I hope you treasure this as much as I treasure you." His voice had so much __**passion**__ in it. Amy had never gotten a gift so special in her life. She felt so loved. She was glad she had not listened to him and made the call to his Meemaw. She was going to surprise him the next morning when she went over to his place but now she could give them to him without the guilt. No sooner had she thought that when Sheldon spoke again._

_ "And you got me nothing. Christmas is ruined. Let's never speak of this again." He proclaimed. "Well this was fun." He finished._

_ She was shocked. He did this to prove a point; well she would have to prove her own._

_ "Actually I did get you something." She said getting up from the table and walking over to her tree._

_ "But what about our agreement?" He asked._

_ "Well you got me something." She answered. "Here." She said handing him the box and smiling. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face._

_ He looked annoyed as he opened the gift. His face softened as he saw what was in the box._

_ "Cookies?" He asked perplexed. He looked to her for an answer._

_ "They're your Meemaw's Christmas cookies." She said. "I called and got the recipe."_

_ Sheldon looked at the cookies in amazement. He took one out of the box and took a bite._

_ "They're perfect." He said in wonder. "It tastes like her hugs." He was amazed. He felt loved. _

_ "Merry Christmas, Sheldon." Amy said to him._

_ "I can't believe this. You're happy, I'm happy. Maybe a holiday that is all about giving isn't so…." But Raj committed the ultimate mistake. He reached over to try and take a cookie. "Get your hand out of that box." Sheldon yelled at him and slapped his hand. He then looked at Amy with so much love. Penny cleared her throat after about 10 minutes of the eye coitus they were giving each other. They spent the rest of the night playing parlor games._

The evening ended around 9pm. Amy was sad to see it end but knew she would see Sheldon the next day. As everyone was leaving, Penny pointed out the **mistletoe **that she had hung on Amy's doorframe without her knowledge. Leonard gave Penny a kiss as did Howard and Bernadette. Sheldon looked awkwardly at Amy as they stood in the doorframe.

"Come on Sheldon, you have to kiss her." Bernadette said to him.

"Yeah, lay one on her." Howard said.

"Howie!" Bernadette yelled at him.

"Sorry, ma, I mean my lovely wife." He said.

"You don't have to you know. I didn't put it up. I think we were set up." Amy said to him.

"Oh okay." He said. He looked disappointed. He would have gladly kissed her.

"No now it is tradition." Penny said.

"Penny drop it." Leonard said. "They made their decision."

"Fine. Merry Christmas Amy." She said and gave her a hug.

Everyone else gave her a hug and left. Sheldon was the last one left.

"Are you coming, Sheldon?" Leonard asked him.

"I'll be right down." Sheldon said to Leonard.

"Okay buddy." Leonard said and they walked down the hall toward the elevator.

"Well goodnight Amy." He said to her.

"Goodnight Sheldon." She said.

"Um, Amy?" He said questioning. "I know it is not date night but there is mistletoe and I know it is tradition and when we were at the Christmas tree lot you didn't seem to mind it." He continued.

"Yes, that is true. I just didn't want you to feel obligated to kiss me just because our friends wanted us to kiss." She answered. "But if you want to…" She was cut off by Sheldon's lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her in close. They kissed for way more than the usual 20 seconds and after what seemed like an hour they had to come up for air.

"Merry Christmas, Amy." He said to her after he caught his breath.

"Merry Christmas Sheldon." She said smiling.

"I love you." He said and gave her another quick kiss.

"I love you too." She said.

As she sat on down on her couch, still reliving the night, and put her feet up, she realized she was truly blessed. She had friends and a wonderful boyfriend who loved her as much as she loved him. The radio was blaring _Have a Holly __**Jolly **__Christmas _as she thought, what a great day.

**I hope you liked it and like I said, reviews are welcome and encouraged. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
